Truth or Dare
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Morgan and Reid get trapped in a storage unit...what happens, they play truth or dare of course.  Written for the Pick Your Own Pair on Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


**Here is my entry for the PICK YOUR OWN PAIR  challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Enjoy! my prompt was: my pair: Morgan/Reid  
with a scenario of "Character A and Character B are locked into a storage unit and play 20 questions or Truth or Dare to pass the time" I was going to make a slash but it just went an other way. Enjoy~ I may be taking a break on writing for a while, Pharmacy School is back in session and it's very demanding! Please Read and Review, **

**3 Ashlee :)  
**

*BANG*

The two agents inside turned to see the door of the storage unit had been shut, someone had locked them in. Morgan ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, he even tried kicking a few times but he didn't have the force. He was stuck in this small storage unit of an UNSUB who had a thing for S&M sex and brutally tortured and raped women. He couldn't really see much in the dimly lit area but he knew he was fine, while his noticed his partner trembled.

"Hey pretty boy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, perfect, I hate the dark and now we are locked in here!" Spencer responded while he looked around the room to see if he could possibly find a way out of the hell hole.

The two surveyed the small space and then noticed their efforts were futile. Derek sat down on the floor instead because he was tired wasting his energy on something that wasn't going to work. The only thing left for him to do was to call for help, so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the only woman he knew that could help them out of any bad situation

"Oracle of all Knowing, Penelope Garcia, How can I service you today?" He heard her say threw the speakerphone.

"Hey Baby girl, it's your Hot Stuff, Reid and I are stuck in a storage unit, Hotch sent us to check it out because the suspect owns it but somehow we got trapped inside. We are over 2 hours away from the team, would you mind sending the location to the team for us, Mama?" He asked with a tone that was as sweet as sugar.

"Anything for you, mon cher! Be safe and tell my favorite genius to be safe. Kisses!"

The silence signaled she had hung up; he looked over and noticed that Reid was also on the floor, with his head against the wall. Derek knew that 2 hours, at least, were going to cause them to be bored out of their mind if they didn't do something to pass the time. He wasn't exactly sure what Reid did for fun in fact he was sure what he knew about Reid was minimal compared to how much he knew about the other members of his team. Derek loved Reid like a brother, the fact they barely knew each other made him feel quite guilty. He wanted to get to know him better without making it obvious he had no clue about him at all. He needed a good idea, and then it hit him, Truth or Dare. He remembered his sisters played it at their sleepovers back in the day and it also passed time.

"Hey pretty boy, want to play Truth or Dare?" He asked to obviously scared man in the corner.

"What are we in the 5th grade, Morgan?"

"No, but it's something to pass the time and we can learn all the others personal secrets"

"Why are you all of a sudden interested in anything other than picking on me all the time? You've known me for 4 years and now you want to play, lets get to know the quirky nerd. No thank you Derek, I'll pass."

"Reid, you know that's…"

Derek's sentence wasn't finished before it was interrupted by Spencer.

"You can't even call me Spencer when we aren't working, even when things are serious, it's always Reid. All I am to you is Dr. Reid. The nickname "Pretty Boy" is only a joke at my inability to converse with the opposite sex, which isn't nice and I know that already, no need throw it back in my face"

Derek cleared his throat before he responded to that statement because he never noticed that before but now that it was mentioned, he could see how it bothered him.

"Spencer, I never noticed, I guess I just got so used to calling you Reid that it stuck and you don't seem to like the name Spencer anyway. I care about you; you're like a brother to me, a stubborn brother. Nonetheless, I still love you. I know I don't show emotions well, trust is an issue for us all. I just want you to know, that no matter what, you always have a spot in my heart man."

Derek said as he put his hand over his chest, then made a fist and held it out. Spencer laughed and bumped his fist against Derek's.

"How about we play that game, Derek? I'm getting bored."

"Alright, but I get to go first. truth or dare?"

Spencer looked around and then said, "Truth."

"Okay, Are you a virgin, if not then who did you lose it to?"

Spencer didn't expect that, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that, no one. He needed out of this game already, Derek had pulled the big question everyone wanted to know out first apparently. Derek tapped his foot to the Jeopardy song, while he whistled along with it. He just sighed,

"Fine, but you have to swear not to tell anyone and I mean anyone." He looked up to see Derek nod," I am not a virgin but I lost it only 3 years ago. I lost my virginity to JJ after the RedSkins game Gideon gave me tickets to for my birthday. That's old news, now she's having Will's baby and getting married."

Derek saw the pained look in the man's face, he reached across and patted him on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Now, Derek, it's your turn, truth or dare? "

"Dare, I'm up for it, give me your worst." He looked and saw a slight smirk on the doctor's face.

" I dare you to call Hotch "pretty boy" when he comes to rescue us from this place."

"WHAT!, Are you insane?"

"A dare is a dare, Morgan, I gave you my worst, now move on."

Derek huffed but knew his efforts to protest were only a waste of time.

"Alright, you win truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Come on Spencer, are you going to be the one who always picks truth?"

"Maybe….maybe not, just ask your question, Morgan."

"Fine, is there a girl in the FBI you are interested in? If so, what team?"

"Why are all your questions, technically two?"

"Just answer the question, Spencer."

"Yes and she is part of the BAU and it's not JJ, that ship sailed. Anyway, Derek, truth or dare?"

"Truth, but you aren't getting off that easily, I will find out."

Spencer laughed slightly and then asked, "Why won't you admit you have feelings for Garcia? I see the way you look at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's just my baby girl, no matter what she'll always be my…" he stopped talking and looked down. "Who am I trying to convince, you or myself? I love her but she's with Kevin and she seems happy to me and that is all I ever want for her, is to be happy."

Spencer listened to Derek's voice trail off and watched his head go into his hands. He knew Derek just spoke out his ass, he knew he loved Penelope more than sometimes he even knew. Spencer was a great profiler and he didn't need to be told that his friend was hurting because he could see by his body language in response to the question.

"So, Spencer, truth or dare?"

"uhh, I trust you, don't make me regret this, dare."

"I dare you to tell Prentiss how you feel when they come to rescue our sorry asses."

Spencer's eyes bugged out and his breath caught in his throat before he responded with, "You want me to do what you couldn't do with Penelope and you've known her way longer than I've known Emily?"

"I would give anything to be able to tell her but she's with Kevin and I won't ruin that for her..."

"Fine, but just for the record…she's not with Kevin, they broke up 3 weeks ago, for a good profiler, when it comes to your friends you're an idiot."

Derek didn't get a chance to respond because the door to the storage unit opened, and they watched Hotch as he motioned for the rest of the team to come over. Emily ran in and grabbed Spencer while Rossi helped Derek up. Derek watched at Spencer leaned into Emily for the strength to walk, even if they weren't hurt, he was tired from being in there. He saw Spencer whisper something into Emily's ear and then she smiled and kissed him on the check. He felt his jean pocket vibrate and when he opened his phone he found a text that read.

**Spencer's right, you're an idiot. Hot Stuff, I love you too. Thanks for the best pocket dial ever. **

**Xoxoxox –YOUR baby girl**

Derek just laughed as he walked to the SUV with Hotch behind him who finally asked , "Morgan, is everything alright?"

"As a matter of face, Pretty boy, yes."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched at Derek ran in the opposite direction Hotch's face turned a deep shade of red. They all just laughed while Spencer said, "Best game of truth or dare ever, so worth it." After Hotch calmed down the team drove off to finish the rest of the case.


End file.
